Quand Germain rencontre Jérôme
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi] one shot ShonenAi Parfois la vie apporte des surprises et ceux que l'on croit connaître et bien…


**Titre : **Quand Germain rencontre Jérôme

**Auteur : **Olivs

**Résumé : **il s'en est passé des choses depuis la prise d'otage au château du royaume de Sank. Il s'est presque passé dix ans. En dix ans, les gens changent, ils construisent leur vie.

**Origine : **toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes existants ou ayant existés ne serait que fortuite.

**Disclaimers :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency.

"Pride" et "Lesbienne and gay pride" sont des marques déposées.

Cœuriser est un verbe copyrighté Zorca que j'embrasse amicalement.

Toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes existants ou ayant existés ne serait que fortuite.

**Genre :** Yaoi – kawaï – et un peu nawak quand même

**Couple :** si doit y en avoir qu'un, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un seul ! 1 et 2 bien sûr.

**´**

**Note 1 :** toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes existants ou ayant existés ne serait que fortuite.

**Note 2 :** un cromalin est une épreuve couleur finale et de référence d'un document. Elle sert de bon à tirer, c'est à dire que c'est sur ce document que le client déclare que la copie est bonne est qu'elle peut être imprimée comme cela. Elle sert aussi à l'imprimeur de référence pour ajuster les couleurs lors de l'impression.

**Note 3 :** DRH directeur des ressources humaines. Au sein de l'entreprise, c'est lui qui a la charge du personnel. Il s'occupe du recrutement, des salaires et il veille à la bonne entente des équipes. C'est généralement à lui que les employés viennent confier leurs petits malheurs.

´

**Rien à voir :** Encore un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewievé sur Yucatan Stories. Je promets de répondre à chacune des reviews du dernier chapitre très vite.

**Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit :** toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes existants ou ayant existés ne serait que fortuite.  
´

* * *

**Quelque part dans Paris, le 27 août AC 207 - 10.30 am**

* * *

´ 

Duo était en train de se promener gentiment sur internet.

Il était naze, il était crevé.

Il était dix heures du mat et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

C'était pas comme s'il avait pas l'habitude.

C'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu.

C'était comme ça, ça faisait partie du job.

Chaque mois il fallait boucler le magazine.

Et chaque bouclage voulait dire :   
– arriver la veille à 7 heures du mat,  
– bosser comme un taré en courrant partout,  
– passer la nuit à corriger, relire, couper, rallonger…   
– passer la matinée à vérifier les cromalins(2),  
– passer l'après midi en alerte au cas où le rédac chef voulait tout changer durant sa dernière inspection des pages.

´

Et s'il n'était pas contant le Duo et bien il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Car cette vie, il se l'était choisie !

Que ce soit dans cette rédaction ou dans les autres ce serait toujours la même chose.

Il le savait, il n'était pas un bleu.

´

Les derniers cromalins étaient en train de sortir.

Ils seraient dans quelques minutes entre les mains du rédac chef.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

´

Donc notre ami Duo se promenait sur internet.

Sans vraiment regarder ce qui défilait devant son écran.

Il était vraiment naze.

Il rêvait de son lit et que de son lit.

Il rêvait qu'il lui tendait les bras.

C'était dingue ce que ça pouvait prendre une forme humaine un lit quand on est crevé.

´

Bip… bip… bip…

´

Duo regarda d'un œil assassin son téléphone.

C'était jamais bon signe ce genre de chose.

C'était son premier bouclage dans ce magazine et si ça commençait par cinq pages à re rédiger ce serait vraiment pas bon signe.

Et puis serait-il en état de le faire ?

La question ne se posait même pas.

C'était ce qui lui plaisait dans ce job les montées d'adrénaline du bouclage.

Mais pour l'instant la présence de cette hormone dans son sang devait être proche de zéro.

Pas rassurant un coup de fil à cette heure là.

Surtout un coup de fil du rédac chef adjoint.

Trop fatigué pour décrocher le combiné, il laissa tombé son index sur la touche main libre du téléphone.

Une voie stridente et hurlante sortit du haut parleur.

« Germain ! Rapplique tes fesses en vitesse. Faut que tu portes les derniers placards de correction à Jérôme »

Même pas le temps de protester de toute façon l'autre avait déjà raccroché.

´

Duo fit la moue.

C'était vraiment pas cool mais bon…

Ça aussi c'était la règle…

Il était le bizut.

Il fallait qu'il l'accepte.

´

On faisait toujours porter les dernières pages les plus propices à déchaîner les foudres du rédacteur en chef par le dernier rentré dans la boîte.

´

Et donc il fallait qu'il se tape la corvée d'aller porter ces foutus cromalins au rédac chef.

Le fameux Jérôme en question.

Qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Et pour cause…

l'autre était toujours malade (1).

´

Donc le prénommé Germain se leva et se prépara à se faire insulter pour toute l'équipe par ce fameux Jérôme.

Il enfila son manteau, passa récupérer les épreuves litigieuses, attrapa un taxi et après avoir donné l'adresse se calfeutra dans un coin de la banquette arrière espérant dormir quelques minutes pendant le trajet.

´

Il avait connu pire.

Il s'était déjà retrouvé avec un flingue pointé sur lui.

Flingue porté par son coéquipier venu le dézinguer.

Alors c'était pas un rédacteur en chef un peu énervé qui allait l'impressionner.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora tout ce qui l'avait amené jusque-là…

´

* * *

´ 

Il avait commencé sa vie professionnelle officielle comme ferrailleur.

Ça faisait dix ans déjà, il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Il avait monté sa boîte avec une copine à lui.

C'était sympa.

Il s'était bien amusé.

Au début.

Et puis il avait trouvé ça chiant.

Très rapidement.

Mon dieu ce que ce taf lui avait vite pris la tête.

´

Chef d'entreprise à dix-sept ans quelle horreur quand il y repensait.

Enfermé dans un bureau du matin jusqu'au soir à vérifier des comptes, répondre au téléphone, gérer les petits problèmes de ses employés – trop petite structure pour se payer un DRH(3) – signer des papiers…

Au bout de six mois, il n'en pouvait plus.

´

Sally Poe lui avait bien proposé de rejoindre les Préventers.

Mais il avait déjà donné.

Il avait plus envie de risquer sa vie et celle de sa natte pour la cause, aussi juste soit elle.

´

Donc il avait repris ses études.

´

Enfin disons plutôt qu'il les avait prises le "re" étant de trop.

´

Il avait passé le bac par correspondance en continuant de bosser avec Hilde.

Et puis il s'était inscrit à la fac.

En science de l'information et de la communication.

´

Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

´

Il avait eu sa licence sans problème et avait enchaîné sur un master de journalisme.

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait sa carte de presse.

Avec un joli nom de plume "Germain Deligny" choisi à la hâte en hommage à une piscine et à un boulevard de Paris.

Il aimait bien cette ville… mais, ce n'est pas le sujet.

´

Son premier boulo de journaliste, il l'avait trouvé sur L2 à Rex magazine.

Un magazine sur les pratiques sexuelles SM avec une partie catalogue proposant toutes sortes d'objets plus exotiques les uns que les autres.

Ça l'avait fait marrer de bosser dans ce canard.

Même si ce genre de pratique ne l'intéressait pas à titre personnel, certains matériels lui faisait même froid dans le dos, il avait trouvé ça amusant de se plonger dans ce milieu.

´

Une espèce d'étude anthropologique des hardeurs gays.

´

Il était devenu incollable sur le sujet.

Il connaissait les méthodes d'utilisation de chaque bidule proposé.

Il était capable de passer des heures à parler bondage.

Il avait mémorisé les fiches de plusieurs centaines de films de boules.

Et en avait vu aussi un très grand nombre.

´

Ça le faisait marrer.

´

Il n'était absolument pas dans ce genre de tripp mais ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Seulement au bout de un an ça commençait à devenir lassant.

Et de nouveau il avait commencé à se barber.

´

Alors il avait cherché ailleurs.

Il voulait descendre sur terre.

Mais va trouver un boulot de journaliste avec un CV pareil !

´

Ferrailleur – journaliste spécialisé dans le SM gay.

´

Et puis un jour…

Par hasard…

il avait trouvé une offre dans un magazine gay plutôt de belle qualité.

Soft, élégant sur papier glacé.

´

Il avait postulé.

Il aurait pu essayer de demander à l'éditeur, Quatre Raberba Winner, un coup de piston, mais ça faisait dix ans qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu et l'autre avait bien dû l'oublier depuis le temps.

´

Oui le magazine appartenait à Quatre, mais cela n'était pas une surprise, vouloir bosser dans un journal qui n'appartenait pas à l'héritier des Winner c'était comme vouloir mettre autre chose que de la lessive Raberbalever dans son lave linge ou des couches Procter & Winner à son môme, à part se les fabriquer soi même il n'y avait pas de solution.

´

Il y était allé comme n'importe qui.

Le premier entretien avec le rédacteur en chef adjoint c'était super bien passé.

Le suivant avec le DRH avait été sans encombre.

Enfin il avait fait bonne impression au directeur de la publication.

Il avait juste pas rencontré de rédacteur en chef, cloué au lit à cause d'une mauvaise grippe(1).

Il s'était longuement entretenu au téléphone avec lui, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

´

Faut dire que visiblement il n'avait pas de bol leur rédacteur en chef(1).

Pour se remettre de sa grippe, il était allé prendre l'air à la montagne (1).

Alors qu'il skiait paisiblement il s'était pris un gamin de plein fouet (1).

Résultat deux côtes cassées et la rate sous observation attentive (1).

Une fois vaguement remis il avait participé activement à une épidémie de gastroentérite particulièrement vicieuse (vous l'aurez compris, il faut considérer qu'il y a un renvoi à la note numéro 1 à la fin de chaque ligne).

Après une semaine à vomir tripes et boyaux, sans trop savoir pourquoi, une lombalgie l'avait de nouveau tenu à l'écart du bureau (oui là aussi).

Depuis bientôt un an, il accumulait merde sur merde.

Et dire qu'il avait vraiment résistant quand il était plus jeune.

Il avait bien frôlé la mort une fois…

´

Toujours est-il que Duo ne l'avait jamais rencontré de visu.

´

Des mails, des coups de téléphone, mais jamais de rencontre face à face.

Il savait qu'il était jeune, beau, travailleur et brillant.

Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

´

Malgré tous ses pépins de santé Jérôme Dufesrey, le rédacteur en chef, n'avait quand même jamais lâché son boulo.

Certes il ne venait pas souvent. Par contre il continuait autant qu'il le pouvait à répondre à toutes les invitations de dîner, vernissages et autres sauteries où il fallait se montrer et espionner pour être au fait des dernières tendances en tout genre.

Il avait un emploi du temps de ministre.

Et il était brillant.

Sa plume était réputée.

Son style intelligent, posé et précis.

Si le Pulitzer c'était intéressé à la presse gay il y a longtemps qu'il en aurait reçu les hommages.

´

Travailler pour lui était autant un honneur qu'un plaisir.

´

Même s'il était réputé pour savoir envoyer voler les gens très loin dans l'espace.

De toute façon s'il le faisait c'était que la victime l'avait bien cherché.

Faire partie de ses amis, même des plus proches, ne mettait pas à l'abri d'une remontée de bretelles des plus cinglantes quand c'était mérité.

Il n'aurait jamais laissé ses sentiments interférer dans le fonctionnement de la rédaction.

Et ça tout le monde le savait.

Sa vie privée était toujours restée à l'extérieur du journal.

On savait juste qu'il était gay, comme tous ses collaborateurs.

´

* * *

´ 

Le chauffeur de taxi lui annonçant le prix de la course le tira de ses rêveries.

Il tendit un billet et demanda une fiche.

´

Quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement anxieux, il sonnait à la porte de Jérôme Dufesrey, sans porter attention au deuxième nom écrit sur la sonnette.

´

Quand Duo se trouva nez à nez avec celui qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte il ne put empêcher un geste de surprise.

Et une exclamation idiote.

– Hé mais on se connaît !

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui faisait face, quoique surpris lui aussi, lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de lui répondre "Oui on se connaît Duo, qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite ?".

´

Le propriétaire des lieux fit quelques pas pour permettre à son ancien coéquipier de rentrer.

Ce que fit ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui, les yeux toujours écarquillés d'étonnement.

– Ah ben merde alors ! Tu es Heero c'est bien ça ?

L'ex-soldat était maintenant vexé.

´

Que Duo n'ait pas pensé à lui nuit et jour depuis leur dernière rencontre était plutôt normal.

Mais là il semblait vraiment tomber du coquetier.

´

– Oui je suis bien Heero, ce qui semble assez normal puisque tu es chez moi !

Il y avait de l'exaspération dans sa voix.

– Ah merde j'ai du me planté d'appart !

Il y avait de la gêne dans la sienne.

´

Leurs regards se questionnaient.

Ils étaient aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre se demandant vraiment ce que l'autre faisait là.

Où plutôt quel quiproquo invraisemblable les avait faits se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.

´

Ils avaient tous deux totalement changé de vie et la dernière des choses que pouvait imaginer Heero c'était se retrouver en face d'un de ses anciens complices.

Et spécialement de celui-là.

´

Dire que Duo avait été celui qui avait fait prendre conscience de son homosexualité à Heero serait présomptueux.

Mais il l'avait troublé.

Troublé au point qu'il s'était attaché à lui.

Mais la période était différente et au milieu du chaos politique et des guerres, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de fouiller la question.

En suite Duo était parti vivre sur L2 avec Hilde et Heero s'était tourné vers d'autres horizons.

´

Il y en avait donc un qui se sentait stupide pendant que l'autre avait quand même avant tout mal aux lombaires.

- Tu cherches qui au juste ?

Son ton était un peu cassant, un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Duo en cet instant précis reconnaissait mieux son ancien camarade.

´

Certes il avait changé, grandi, mûri physiquement.

Sa voix aussi avait changée : elle s'était adoucie avait gagnée en charisme.

Il était devenu renversant de beauté.

´

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le sujet, il avait des pages à livrer et plus vite ce serait fait plus vite il pourrait retrouver son lit.

Les crampes qui lui assaillaient les mollets venaient le lui rappeler.

´

Duo afficha donc son plus beau sourire crispé avant de répondre qu'il devait livrer des pages à Jérôme Dufesrey.

Le regard de Heero se fit totalement surpris.

– Tu es coursier toi maintenant ?

Duo éclata de rire devant la méprise de son ancien pote.

– Non je suis journaliste au magazine Pride dont il est le rédacteur en chef.

Un sourcil du brun se arqua.

– Tu bosses à Pride toi ? Sous quel nom ?

´

Déjà que Heero semble connaître un magazine gay lui semblait totalement OOC.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas répondre.

Il savait par contre que chaque seconde de plus passée ici lui vaudrait une remontrance de plus sur le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour promener les épreuves.

Il fallait qu'il abrège.

´

– J'écris sous le nom de Germain Deligny, mais là faut vraiment que je me sauve. On pourrait se revoir à l'occasion si tu veux.

Et Duo tournait déjà les talons se dirigeant vers la sortie quand il perçut la réponse de Heero.

– J'aime beaucoup ce que tu écrits.

Ce ne fut que au moment où il allait refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il comprit ce qu'impliquait cette réponse.

´

Heero l'avait déjà lu.

Il n'avait pas encore été publié dans Pride.

Les seuls articles signés de son pseudonyme avaient jusque-là été publié dans Rex.

´

Il fit un volte face, ce qui envoya sa natte claquer contre le mur.

– Mais comment ? Enfin je veux dire que…

Heero hocha la tête.

– Duo, je suis Jérôme Dufesrey. J'ai donc déjà lu tes articles qui vont être publiés dans ce numéro et j'avais aussi lu ceux que tu écrivais pour Rex.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre devant un Duo sans voix.

– J'ai eu des petits pépins de santé dernièrement, c'est pour cela qu'on ne s'est pas encore rencontré de visu. J'avais lu ce que tu écrivais sous ton nom de plume et j'avais trouvé ça très bon, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le style de Pride. Je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que cela pouvait être toi… je ne savais même pas que toi aussi tu étais homo.

´

Les engrenages semblaient être en train de se remettre à tourner sous la natte.

– Euh… oui… mais… ça veut dire… que… toi aussi tu es…

Heero secouait la tête d'un air gentiment exaspéré où on pouvait très bien lire "quelle andouille ce Duo".

– Homo ? Tu imagines que le rédacteur en chef de Pride puisse être hétéro ?

Malgré au dos en compote, il parvint à faire un grand sourire à son collaborateur.

´

Il le trouvait touchant.

Il avait changé et ça lui allait bien.

Son expression, loin d'être terne, n'affichait plus ce sourire factice.

Sa voix était moins rauque aussi.

Il avait dû finir de muer.

Quelque part il était vraiment heureux de le retrouver.

C'était pour ça qu'il lui souriait.

´

Et l'autre trouvait que ça lui aillait très bien de sourire.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant.

Posé et détendu.

Sa nouvelle vie semblait lui aller comme un gant.

´

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient maintenant tendrement.

Semblant oublier pourquoi ils étaient là…

´

Ce fut Heero qui s'en rappela le premier.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'installant dans un fauteuil il rompit le silence.

- Allé passe moi les épreuves et descend nous chercher un truc à manger.

Duo lui tendit les documents et s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'espace qui l'entourait.

´

Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement, il avait focalisé son attention sur son ex coéquipier.

Maintenant il découvrait son chez lui.

C'était un grand loft très lumineux avec d'immenses baies vitrées qui partaient du sol jusqu'au faîtage.

Il aimait beaucoup ce genre d'endroits.

´

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Heero pour lui faire un ou deux compliments sur son logis.

Le voyant plongé dans son travail, il préféra ne pas le déranger et repartit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Au moment où il allait la franchir Heero le rappela pour lui suggérer de prendre le double des clés qui se trouvait dans un tiroir de la commode à côté de l'entrée.

Duo acquiesça et sortit de l'appartement.

´

* * *

´ 

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il était seul en train de revoir les dernières pages du nouveau numéro de Pride.

Ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Juste une dernière vérification pour voir qu'aucun texte n'avait sauté et qu'aucune coquille ne subsistait et que ses précédentes corrections avaient bien été prises en compte.

Il avait déjà bien avancé.

´

Passant page après page, il arriva sur un article de Duo.

Un dossier sur l'homophobie.

Il relut cette page avec plus d'attentions que les autres.

´

Il aimait bien le style de ce nouveau collaborateur.

Le sujet était grave, mais il était traité avec élégance.

Sans exagération.

Sa pensée dévia quelques instants vers l'auteur de ces lignes.

´

Un sentiment bizarre lui parcourait les synapses.

Il avait vraiment été heureux de retrouver Duo.

Même si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, quelque part il lui avait manqué.

Il avait l'impression de retrouver une part de lui-même.

Quelque chose de familier.

Il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Il trouvait ça stupide.

Il avait envie de le garder auprès de lui.

Il fallait que Duo reste.

C'était une évidence.

´

Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de descendre chercher quelque chose à manger ?

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de déjeuner chez lui en tête à tête avec un collaborateur.

Et encore moins de partager un repas préparé par l'un d'entre eux.

Ils auraient pu commander des sandwichs ou une pizza.

Mais non il avait eu envie de se mettre à table avec Duo.

Comme le ferait n'importe quel…

couple.

´

Est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi soudain ?

C'était ridicule.

´

Il avait toujours vécu seul.

Même quand il avait eu une relation suivie avec d'autres garçons.

Même quand il avait pensé avoir trouvé la personne avec laquelle ça durerait.

A chaque fois chacun gardait son appart et des soirées en célibataires.

Jamais personne à part la gardienne de l'immeuble n'avait eu le double de ses clés entre les mains.

Tout à l'heure il avait eu envie de voir Duo les prendre.

Il avait éprouvé du plaisir de voir ce garçon tenir les clés de son appartement entre ses doigts.

´

Il avait envie que Duo reste avec lui après avoir déjeuner.

Il avait envie de se lover contre son corps.

Il avait très envie de lui faire l'amour.

Il…

Il avait aussi surtout très envie que ses lombaires lui foutent un peu la paix et arrête de le lancer à ce point.

Cette douleur le rappela à son travail.

´

* * *

´ 

Duo descendait les escaliers en jouant avec les clés qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il était heureux d'avoir ces clés.

C'était un sentiment imbécile, mais ça lui faisait plaisir.

´

Il repensait à Heero et au plaisir qu'il avait de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de savoir que son ancien coéquipier était gay.

´

Il se demandait s'ils ne feraient pas un beau couple tous les deux.

S'ils pourraient s'entendre.

Si Heero aimerait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Car il avait une putain d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

´

Il se rendait même plus compte de sa fatigue et de son manque de sommeil.

Il descendait les escaliers en sautillant comme un enfant.

Regardant le trousseau de clés.

Repensant à l'appartement.

Et surtout à son occupant.

´

C'était ridicule.

Heero avec ses responsabilités et son réseau de connaissances devait être constamment sollicité.

´

Certes il lui avait souri.

Certes il avait eu l'air quand même contant de le revoir.

Mais de là à imaginer que le rédacteur en chef du prestigieux magazine Pride voudrait de lui comme compagnon il y avait un monde.

Duo retint une grimace.

´

Il allait trouver un truc bon pour manger.

Quelque chose de simple.

Quelque chose de frais.

Quelque chose de léger.

Tomates, oignons, concombre, feta et huile d'olive.

La bonne vielle salade grecque.

´

* * *

´ 

Heero avait passé un coup de fil au bureau pour valider les dernières pages.

Ils étaient en train de manger.

C'était plaisant.

Ils discutaient un peu de tout.

Du travail au journal.

Du choix pertinent de Duo pour le déjeuner.

De ce qui les avait amenés là.

De la beauté du loft

De leurs anciens petits amis.

De la qualité de l'assaisonnement de la salade

Des nouvelles qu'ils avaient des un et des autres.

De la qualité du travail de Heero pour le magazine.

De l'élection de Réléna.

De la belle écriture de Duo.

De la réussite de Hilde dans leur ancienne entreprise.

Du fait que Heero avait bien fait de pas changer de coiffure.

Des OPA de Quatre.

Du fait que sa natte lui allait toujours aussi bien.

Des prises de positions radicales de Trowa pour l'environnement.

De leur convergence sur la politique.

Des nouveaux galons de Wu Fei

De leur divergence sur le fait de savoir lequel des deux avait le mieux vieilli.

De la clinique de Sally…

De leurs envies pour plus tard.

De tout et de rien en somme.

´

L'un et l'autre se sentaient bien.

Si ce n'est que l'un avait vraiment mal au dos.

Et que l'autre aurait bien fait une sieste post pandriale.

´

Heero se leva le premier et essaya de s'étirer un peu.

Rien à faire… il avait vraiment mal.

Il avait besoin de s'allonger.

´

Et ne pas s'allonger seul lui faisait plutôt envie.

Certes pas pour faire des cabrioles : ses lombaires refuseraient de coopérer.

Mais juste pour continuer à être auprès de lui.

Quelque chose lui laissait croire que Duo ne refuserait pas.

C'était peut être présomptueux de sa part.

Il se trompait peut-être.

´

Il réfléchissait à comment proposer la chose.

Même s'il savait que ça servait à rien d'essayer d'anticiper dans ce genre de circonstance.

Surtout quand la personne d'en face était Duo.

´

Ce dernier s'était levé pour débarrasser la table et ranger les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle.

Il était revenu une éponge à la main.

– Excuse moi Duo, mais il va falloir que je monte m'allonger.

Finissant d'essuyer la table, il hocha la tête.

´

Il était un peu déçu de devoir partir.

Il pouvait difficilement en être autrement.

De toute façon il avait besoin de dormir.

Aussi agréable était la compagnie de Heero.

Aussi inévitable serait son mal au crâne s'il essayait de tenir plus longtemps.

´

– Je vais rentrer à mon hôtel, il faut absolument que je dorme moi aussi.

Un mot dans la phrase de Duo alluma une ampoule dans le crâne de son ami lui en faisant presque oublier ses douleurs.

– A l'hôtel ?

Revenant de la cuisine Duo lui souriait gentiment.

– Bah oui ! Ça fait qu'un mois que je suis ici et le temps que je trouve un appart j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel.

– Tu pourrais t'installer ici.

Duo paniqua un instant.

´

Certes c'était plus que tentant.

Mais ce serait vite ingérable.

Depuis tout à l'heure les choses avaient un petit peu empiré dans sa tête.

Il se sentait vraiment bien avec Heero.

Et il commençait à cœuriser© sérieux.

´

Il bafouilla un instant avant de pouvoir sortir une phrase cohérente.

– Ton appart est superbe, mais… dans ce genre d'endroit… c'est pas facile de vivre à deux. Je veux dire que… enfin… je voudrais vraiment pas pourrir ton intimité. Si… tu veux ramener quelqu'un et que je suis là par exemple… enfin tu vois… Il est bien ton loft vraiment… magnifique… mais bon pour vivre à deux dans un espace pareil il faut être vachement intime.

Heero hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

´

Ce que disait Duo était logique.

C'était même assez sensé.

Il se repassait dans sa tête ce qu'il venait d'être dit.

Il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait.

Il avait parlé de son intimité mais pas de la sienne.

Il avait suggéré qu'il veille ramener quelqu'un mais n'avait pas parlé de lui.

Il avait dit qu'il fallait être intime.

Pas qu'il n'envisageait pas ce type de relation avec lui.

´

Heero se sentait soudain plein d'espoir.

– Il est loin ton hôtel ?

Duo fut un peu surpris par la question.

– Euh… oui il est à Aulnay, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus prés.

– Mais c'est le bout du monde !

– Ça va c'est gérable !

– Tu peux dormir ici si tu es crevé. Tu ne vas pas aller te taper une heure de RER c'est ridicule.

´

Heero aurait pu difficilement pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Il était nase et la perspective de ne pas avoir à traverser Paris avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux lui plaisait assez.

Sans compter que ça lui permettait de jouer les prolongations.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Son sourire exprimait déjà à lui seul son acceptation.

´

Heero lui sourit en retour en faisant signe de le suivre.

– Allé viens monte la chambre est là haut.

– Euh tu veux dire que… dans ton lit ?

– Oui ! on va pas défaire le clic-clac.

Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

´

Dormir avec Heero était bien sûr dans ses envies du moment.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive maintenant.

Il pensait squatter un canapé.

Tomber dans un coin.

De toute façon il était tellement naze qu'il aurait pu dormir sur un clou.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

´

Check liste.

´

Comment il était habillé ?

Le tee-shirt presque neuf.

Il sentait certainement le fauve après ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais ça passait.

Et puis il était sympa et lui allait bien.

´

Le caleçon…

Là dessus pas de souci.

Il y avait des douches au journal.

Et c'était une de ses manies de prendre une douche à la fin d'une nuit de bouclage et de changer de caleçon.

Ça lui permettait de se sentir frais quelques heures de plus.

Et le caleçon qu'il avait sur les fesses était un de ses boxers les plus sexy.

Pas question de porter un truc difforme.

N'importe qui aurait pu le croiser en petite tenue dans les vestiaires.

´

Une fois s'être donc assuré qu'il ne serait pas ridicule, il emboîta le pas de Heero.

Ce dernier était déjà en train de se déshabiller à côté du lit.

´

Duo fit de même.

´

Mais son ami ne s'était pas arrêté une fois en sous-vêtement.

Il était maintenant torse nu en train de faire glisser son caleçon à ses chevilles.

´

Duo eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Il resta un moment pétrifié en voyant son ami se glisser sous la couette.

Nu comme un ver.

Et visiblement assez en forme.

Et cette dernière vision mit Duo dans un état similaire.

´

– Tu… enfin… tu tiens vraiment à dormir nu ?

Heero s'installait confortablement dans son lit le corps tourné vers son ami.

– Je ne supporte pas de porter quelque chose en dormant.

Pause

– Et je ne supporte pas que la personne qui dort avec moi porte quelque chose également.

Pause

– Ça te dérange Duo ?

On pouvait sentir une pointe de fausse innocence dans sa voix.

´

Duo rougit de plus belle et se tourna pour finir de se déshabiller.

Il se glissa sous la couette à son tour en essayant d'en montrer le moins possible.

Et s'installa faisant face à Heero.

´

– Je suis très heureux que tu sois là Duo.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de sexy dans sa voix.

´

Duo ne savait que répondre.

Heero se tourna et se recula contre le corps de son ami.

Les lombaires bien callées contres les abdominaux.

Et l'excitation du jeune homme à la natte emprisonnée entre ses fesses.

´

Duo n'osait plus bouger.

Bien sûr il trouvait la position merveilleuse.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

´

Et il y avait un truc…

Il ne savait pas que faire de son deuxième bras.

Il en avait un plié sous sa tête.

Mais l'autre ?

Il n'osait pas le poser sur son am…

´

Son am… quoi d'ailleurs ?

Il pouvait oublier le "i".

Il n'en était plus vraiment question à ce stade.

Le "ant" il n'en voulait pas trop.

Et le "our" ça semblait un peu précoce.

´

Donc son deuxième bras restait allongé le long de son corps.

Lui garantissant une crampe magistrale au réveil.

´

Heero impatient pris alors la main libre de Duo pour la poser sur sa poitrine, s'enveloppant de son bras.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé que mon état de santé ne puisse permettre plus… mais… est-ce que cela te paraît assez intime comme relation pour que tu envisages de venir t'installer ici ?

´

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour sentir le sourire de Heero.

Il en avait une boule dans la gorge.

´

– Et si je veux plus partir ?

– Et si je ne te laisse pas partir ?

´

Le silence s'installa dans le loft.

´

– Heero tu crois que ça va le faire entre nous ?

– J'ai vraiment envie que ça le fasse Duo.

´

Ce dernier étouffa un éclat de rire sentant les fesses de Heero bouger contre lui.

´

– Je prendrai soin de toit pour que tu ne sois plus jamais malade.

– J'y compte bien.

´

Heero prit a mains qui était sur sa poitrine pour en embrasser la paume.

Duo glissa son nez pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

´

– Fait de beaux rêves Heero.

– Ça a déjà commencé Duo.

´

OWARI

´

* * *

**´**

**Juste pour dire **que j'ai beaucoup pensé à quelqu'un en écrivant ça et que je lui souhaite de ne plus avoir aucun problème de santé dans les 100 ans à venir car là elle a quand même pris de l'avance. Et un petit coucou à Itchy qui sans le vouloir m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce machin.


End file.
